To Build Your Hopes
by Kimarya
Summary: Sasuke is dead and Sakura has completed her training. What will happen when she takes on a challenge full of politics and people who won't do as they are told?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura leaned over the edge of her balcony, staring out at the town. It seemed almost peaceful now, even though the mourning still continued. It was horrible, the way they found Sasuke's body; all mangled and torn. The only thing to identify him was the Uchiha fan on his back and the Konaha headband on his forehead. Nobody ever raised the question that it was a different body other than Sauke's, why would it be?

Sakura raised herself from the balcony and walked back into her apartment. Her hair, now grown out again, moved side to side, swinging like a pendulum. She stopped, and sighed. _Today, today my evaluation comes back from Tsunade-sensei. I hope that I have made Journeyman Medic-Nin._ Of course Sakura devoutly hoped she had made it. With the rank of Journeyman, it not only granted her access into any hidden village, it also showed that she completed the entire training that a medic-nin required. Basically, with this "promotion," Sakura would be a traveling medic-nin master.

What Sakura really wanted to do was go to the Village Hidden in the Sand. She had promised Temari that once she achieved the rank of Journeyman, she would come to the Sand Village and start a decent hospital and train up medic-nin for the village. Temari had expressed a wish of learning to heal, just a little bit, so they could take care of Gaara when he wore himself out or lost control. Temari obviously loved her brother, but she also loved her village; which was why Sakura had volunteered her services when she could.

"Sakura! Get down here! The grandma wants you!" Sakura looked out the window, all ready knowing who it was, after all, only Naruto would call Tsunade-sensei _grandma_.

"I'm coming… hold on!" Sakura dashed into her closet and grabbed her newest over-dress. It was khaki colored with pink lining around the sleeves, hem and belt. It was mainly designed to blend in with the desert, but no one besides Sakura knew that she was planning to go to the desert. The pants under the over-dress were pink, that ended with khaki colored lining. The slippers were khaki with little pink flowers on the toe and sides. She ran out the door with it on, and stopped when Naruto stared at her. "What are you staring at?"

"Sakura! When did you get _that_?" Naruto asked, still staring slack-jawed at her attire. Sakura shifter her weight uncomfortably.

"What, is it horrible? I thought it was pretty." Sakura hoped he wouldn't find it disgusting.

"No! Not at all, it's just, different… that's all." Naruto turned and ran towards the Hokage's building. Sakura followed him, then zipped from sight as she ran ahead, beating him there. She arrived at the door, patted down her hair and entered the Hokage's study.

"Lock the door Sakura and proof the vent. I don't want Naruto in here." Tsunade said. She looked up after Sakura proofed the vent, door and window from Naruto entering.

"I am here as requested Tsunade-sensei." Tsunade looked Sakura over, taking in the new uniform she was wearing. It was, fitting. The colors fit Sakura like a glove fits a hand. And the design was simple and held an elegance of a sort. She smiled to herself before addressing Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, you are here because exactly one week ago, you submitted an application for the position as a Journeyman Medic-Nin. Your application was impressive and has been reviewed by the medical society within Konoha. There is but one question left before you receive your answer to your request. The question is this: what would be your first goal as a Journeyman Medic-Nin of Konoha?"

"My first goal is simply to set up a hospital within a village that is in desperate need of its facilities. In accordance of this goal, teaching locals to heal and manage the hospital is also of importance. With the title of Journeyman Medic-Nin, I would be assured that I am capable of doing such." Sakura hoped that would be enough. She still didn't want to say where she was going.

Tsunade looked at Sakura closely, examining her face. When she had spoken, it was full of life and hope, exactly what she had been looking for. "Very well. Sakura Haruno, Jounin of Konoha, apprentice healer and seeker of Journeyman position, you have been awarded your request. Of today, you are now Journeyman Medic-Nin Sakura Haruno of Konoha. You have the right to access to any hidden village as you are now a neutral ninja and as healer, you also have the right to spend as much time outside of Konoha without being labeled a missing-nin." Tsunade dropped her formal tone and smiled at Sakura who was beaming. "So Sakura, what so you plan do to with your new status?"

"I already answered that question Tsunade-sensei." Sakura was still smiling, but she also kept a level look in her eyes. Tsunade smiled.

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore Sakura. We are peers now in the Medic-Nin world. Who knows, maybe you will come back from our travels as the better of the two of us. Just don't get a swelled head if you do." The twinkle in her eye was still there as she got up and hugged Sakura. "Guessing from your answer to the last question, I have a notion that you will be leaving as soon as possible?"

"You are correct. I plan on leaving this afternoon. I'll just be packing and saying goodbye, then I'll go." She looked up at Tsunade, her gaze studying. "You aren't going to have someone tail me, are you? This is really a personal and private matter that I'm leaving so fast for." Tsunade shook her head.

"Of course not. That would be rude. I trust you, otherwise I would have told you to go find yourself another sensei long ago if I thought you were untrustworthy." Sakura smiled at this and bowed low, turned and walked to the door, taking down all the wards. She opened the door and left the office. Naruto was nowhere in sight. In other circumstances, Sakura would have been concerned, but not today. Glancing out over the railing on the stairs, she saw Naruto running around the village. Looking over at the tops of he roofs, she saw Jiraiya had come back and was making Naruto run laps around the village. She waved and Jiraiya waved back. He beckoned and Sakura jumped over the roofs over to where he was.

"So, has Tsunade given you the news?"

"Yes, she has. I'm leaving this afternoon." Sakura looked at Jiraiya, trying to figure out if he knew where she was going.

"So, now that you are a Journeyman Medic-Nin, where shall you be going?" Sakura just looked at him, not saying anything. "Ah, I guess that's your secret, so no one can bother you. It's just fine. I already knew anyways. Your clothing gives you away. You're heading to the Sand Village, aren't you?" Sakura glanced sharply at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You will keep that a secret, won't you? It is essential that nobody knows. This is my project, something I am doing for my friends." Sakura watched Jiraiya, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"I won't tell anyone, not even Tsunade or Naruto. However, I do reserve the right to tell if something horrible happens." Jiraiya held her gaze, giving the statement that there was no room for argument. Sakura nodded her head in agreement, and turned to face the direction of her apartment.

"I won't have time to tell Naruto goodbye. I need to leave tonight, so I hope you can tell him I said goodbye." With that, Sakura leapt off the roof and heard very faintly his reply of a yes. She reached her apartment and packed her bags, pausing only to take a shower and clean her clothes before she left. Sakura left her apartment and proceeded towards the western gate of Konoha.

Neji stood there, waiting for her. She stopped and looked at him. He turned and gave her a scroll. "From Tsunade. She says to be careful and not to get yourself killed." He spoke, his voice very quiet, like it had always been.

Sakura cocked her head and nodded. "I probably won't be back for a long time, so if anyone asks which gate I went out of, don't bother telling them, please? This is a secret project that is mine alone. If anyone else were to intrude, well, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

Neji looked at her, his eyes unblinking. "I won't tell. I don't know where you are going. Though perhaps by your attire, you are headed somewhere very warm, perhaps Sand? No matter; I won't tell." Sakura quickly hugged him and then dashed out the gates, leaping up into the trees. Neji looked a little shocked by the hug, but he just shrugged it off. It didn't mean anything anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Build Your Hopes**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was almost nightfall, and she was almost to the border of the desert. She continued on, stopping at the edge of the forest and leaping up into a tree. Sighing, she stowed her belongings on a hidden part of branches and leapt down by a stream. Sakura pulled out ten canteens and filled them all with water. She would need them, after all, she would cross the desert tomorrow.

Sakura went back up into her tree and stowed her canteens away, while at the same time, taking off her Konoha headband. She stared at it. Upon her advancement into Journeyman, the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, had etched a symbol next to the sign of Konoha. It was the symbol for Journeyman Medic-Nin. One of the things she learned while studying was that there were only five Journeyman Medic-Nins in the world. Tsunade, Kabuto, herself and two others that were near death in old age. She wondered if she would ever have to fight Kabuto; he was a bad combination of medical knowledge and forbidden jutsus.

Sakura let herself fall asleep, remembering at the last minute to place the heaviest healing jutsus she knew across her neck, throat, middle and above her heart. These four places were the most vulnerable on a person's body and the most lethal. Should someone try to kill her, they would be hard pressed to when those areas healed on their own in less than thirty seconds. She drifted off, her mind wandering to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, and how surprised they would be when they found out that she finished her training five years ahead of what was expected. She began envisioning a huge hospital with state of the art equipment and the best medic-nins in all the villages. She would create that someday, and the Sand Village would finally have an achievement worth noticing.

Morning came and Sakura got up, pleased to find the camp wards had not been disturbed. She packed up and took a last long drink from the stream before taking off across the desert at top speeds. After about ten minutes she stopped and downed half a canteen before continuing on again. This continued on until she reached an oasis twenty minutes later. She filled up her two canteens and rested, eating a little bit of jerky.

Sakura concentrated and used her locating jutsu that she herself developed. The jutsu pointed her in the direction of North-East and she took off, following the green locator line of energy that led directly towards the Sand Village. Much to Sakura's surprise, she reached the outskirts of the village in hardly no time at all. Perhaps it wasn't that far away? Or maybe she was just simply really fast…

She shook her head and walked into the village, taking in the sights. Off towards the center of the village was a huge tower that had to be the Kazekage's tower. She smiled and walked towards the tower, only to be diverted when she heard the sounds of battle. Following the sounds, she came upon a girl and a boy facing off. The girl was manipulating the wind to force the boy onto his back while she threw kunai at him. The boy had a puppet that was becoming rather disgusting in the way that is was moving like a human, yet not. It had it's head all the way turned around and its arms in impossible positions.

Sakura grinned, recognizing Temari and Kankuro. She stepped into the sunlight and leaned against a wall. Temari looked up and stopped suddenly, surprised by the sudden appearance of Sakura. She had forgotten Kankuro was there and a knife almost hit her right in the arm had she not moved at the very last second.

"Cripes Temari! Do you want me to kill you?" Kankuro yelled, his face going all red.

"Well, you must be blind… your senses are completely dull." Temari snapped. "In case you hadn't noticed, Sakura's here and you know what that means…" Kankuro dropped his puppet and spun around, grinning.

"Sakura! Does this mean you have finally come to your senses and have decided that you love me?" Sakura tapped a foot, eyebrow quirked.

"No, it means I finished my training five years early. And I am here like I said I would be. You didn't think that I would forget, did you?" Sakura asked, her voice carrying a slight sense of teasing in it. Temari shrieked and ran towards Sakura, jumping on her, like a little kid jumps on their parents.

"Yay! This means that we finally will start our own hospital with me learning to heal! Oh, how glad am I that you finished early. I was getting bored of beating Kankuro's butt every time we sparred."

"Just remember Temari, the hospital won't be the best at first. It will take a long time to get the equipment and to train an entire staff in what took me three years to learn. And that's only the fundamentals and common knowledge. The promising people will be taken under my personal tutelage to advance. I'm afraid that for any of you to reach my rank, you will need to report to the Hokage, as she is the closest Medic-Nin Master. But until then, I will take you all as far as you can each go." Temari hugged her again, this time hanging on, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll go farther than anyone else. I'm getting to the point where I don't want to kill anymore." Temari laughed and pulled on Sakura's hand. "Come, come! We have much to show you! And of course, you will be staying in the tower with us!"

"Uh, Temari, are you sure that Gaara will be okay with that?" Kankuro asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Worry-wart… I already asked Gaara about that. He said it was just fine." Temari grinned… "But I expect that he'll be surprised! He most likely won't be expecting you so soon. So, let's go!" Sakura sighed and smiled. She knew she was going to like it here. "Oh, by the way, I love your outfit Sakura… it looks like you've lived your entire life here. You fit right in!" Temari said, still pulling Sakura along.

"Well, that was the point. I mean, why show up in greens and browns and look like someone from Konoha when my official status is Neutral? Anyways, blending in is part of my overall plan. This is so I can be more readily accepted by the citizens."

"Wow, you've really thought this out, haven't you? Well, of course you have. You're Sakura, not Naruto. You think about the actions and consequences." Temari didn't notice when Sakura's face fell. The memories came drifting back… with Naruto running headlong ahead of the squad, chasing after Sasuke. It had ended horribly. Naruto came upon Sasuke and they pretty much started trying to kill each other. It wasn't pretty and Naruto had rushed in without thinking. Sound-nin had been there and they ambushed Naruto while he was alone in the clearing. They had to go in and pull Naruto out. They had to leave Sasuke there. It was known between those three, Sakura, Naruto and Neji, that Sasuke would never willingly come back to Konohagakure.

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was completely clear, devoid of clouds, dust and sand. There was no wind, nothing of anything, really. It seemed to mirror Sakura's feelings at the moment.

"- so we were thinking that it wouldn't be to much trouble if you stayed in the Kazekage's guest room tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"You weren't listening were you, Sakura?" Temari looked at Sakura. She just looked, trying to see if there was something else she was supposed to be seeing.

"Ah, no. I wasn't. I got sidetracked by other things. Now what were you saying?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, the part of the tower you would be staying in isn't finished yet. And Kankuro already smashed up his and my guest rooms, so the only one left is the adjoining room to Gaara's. I hope you don't mind too much. Of course, we weren't expecting you for about another five years. But it really isn't a problem. Gaara could do with a medic near him. Even with Shukaku fully integrated, he still doesn't sleep all that much." Sakura looked over. She supposed, that it might quite be all right, and being near Gaara wasn't really of a problem either. "Well, here we are!" Temari sang out. She gestured at this rather large tower that rose into the sky.

'_It's… big.'_

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please Read and Review, Thank You!**_

_**-Kimarya**_


End file.
